Jenny
Jennifer "Jenny" Hurley (ジェニー jenī) is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Jenny is a model who’s getting her first big break. She’s got the perfect body, and now she’s been cast in a new action movie. In her spare time, she likes to ride around on her motorcycle. She’s also got a bratty younger twin brother, Johnny. Really wanting to break into movies, she recently passed her first movie audition. Her screen debut is promised to be next year! The movie is directed by a famous director, whose specialty is action films imbued with a heightened sense of fun. We can`t wait to see her on the silver screen!! Games in order of appearance: *''Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX'' (2000) *''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX'' (2001) *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA'' (2006) *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2'' (2007) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (2008) *''DanceDanceRevolution S'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution S+'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010)'' *''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX'' (2011) Design and Conception Here is what the designers have to say: "Some people said ‘Make her sleeker!’ and some said ‘Give her more curves!’ And this is how she turned out. It’s a pretty good design, we think." - DDR X Character and Personality Jenny is described as a sporty and confident young model and actress. She is also described as being tomboyish unlike most of the other girls. Her sporty and confident side can be seen in almost everyone's stories when she goes around on her motorcycle, especially with Bonnie. She is shown as confident by outwardly speaking what she thinks most of the time especially when she first meets Zero. Street Master Mode Jenny’s action thriller reached number one at the box office! Packed with action scenes that showcased Jenny’s awesome dancing power, it scored a hit among old and young, men and women alike. Quotes *(To Zero) "You're kinda cute." *(To herself) "Weird. Why would Disco tell me to dance with as many people as I can on the way?" *(To Bonnie) "A bike race? Sounds interesting." *(To Louis-CONCENT III) "Sure! Who cares what you are, as long as you've got the dance in you?" Trivia *Jenny has a younger, twin brother John "Johnny" Hurley who was in 4thMIX but for some reason taken out as a playable character in the next games after EXTREME 2/STRIKE. *It is implied Jenny has a small crush on Zero after commenting on his looks. *Jenny bears a resemblance to Nina Williams from the Tekken fighting game series and Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil survival horror series. Also, Nina can be customized to wear her DDR X outfit (albeit recolored) in Tekken 6. Gallery Jenny_End.png|Jenny filming in an action thriller movie with her twin brother Johnny at the end of her story. Jenny img1 (1).gif|Jenny's DDR X outfit. Jenny img2.gif|Jenny's alternate outfit in X2 Jenny img2 (1).gif|Jenny with sunglasses and a bag. Jenny img1.gif|Jenny's X2 outfit. cha_jenny_img.jpg|Jenny's SuperNova outfit cha_jenny_img2.jpg|Jenny's second outfit in SuperNova2 Jenny DDREXTREME2OUTFIT.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States of America Category:DDR 4thMIX